A Hunt for Hunter
by Mocca-Marocchi
Summary: Based on "The Adventure of The Copper Beech". Di tengah kebosanan Sherlock akibat kehabisan kasus yang menarik, Violet Hunter, tunangan Sherlock, tiba-tiba menghilang... Sherlock x semi-OC. Mycroft x OC. Dedicated to Silvermoonarisato. Feel free to read and review.


**DISCLAIMER: Saya nggak memiliki apa pun kecuali plot cerita super ancur ini! Sherlock series adalah sepenuhnya milik Steven Moffat dan Mark Gatiss!**

=0=0=0=

Sudah lebih dari setahun sejak aku pertama kali bekerjasama dengan Sherlock Holmes, detektif yang merasa dan kurasa paling hebat di dunia. Selama melewatkan waktu bersama Sherlock, aku bagaikan membuka kotak demi kotak cokelat; aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan aku dapatkan[1] . Hidupku menjadi tidak lagi bisa diprediksi. Kerap kali hari yang kuawali dengan damai berakhir dengan kehidupan sebagai target pembunuh kelas kakap. Nyawaku dan nyawa orang-orang terdekatku tak jarang terancam gara-gara kasus yang kami tangani. Untung saja partnerku adalah Sherlock Holmes yang "itu". Jika tidak, John H. Watson pasti sudah tinggal nama dan London tidak akan pernah bersih dari kejahatan.

Hari ini 221B _Baker Street, London_ tampak biasa-biasa saja. Tentu saja yang kumaksud biasa-biasa saja itu termasuk dengan bebauan aneh hasil eksprerimen gila dan suara-suara tembakan. Belum lagi perintah-perintah Sherlock padaku yang seenaknya sendiri, "John, ambilkan revolverku!", "John, jangan menulis itu di blogmu!", "John, bukakan jendela!", "John, berikan rokokku!", "John, jangan sentuh biolaku!"

Maaf kalau situasi yang biasa untukku bukanlah situasi yang biasa untukmu. Kenyataannya, aku sendiri juga dipaksa untuk terbiasa dengan ini.

Selagi aku sibuk meladeni Sherlock, pintu ruangan _flat_ kami diketuk oleh seseorang. Aku pun cepat-cepat memenuhi semua keinginan Sherlock dan segera membuka pintu.

Begitu pintu terbuka, di hadapanku kini berdiri seorang wanita muda dengan rambut merah panjang yang disisir rapi. Ia mengenakan blus putih berlengan panjang serta _pencil skirt _hitam selutut. Matanya biru terang dan kulitnya putih. Di tangannya ada tas plastik berisi _lunch box _berukuran sedang.

"Permisi, apakah Sherlock Holmes ada?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara yang sopan, namun mantap.

"Dia ada di dalam, Nona," jawabku sambil mempersilakan ia masuk, "Ada perlu apa?"

"Saya ingin bertemu dengannya," wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku, "Perkenalkan. Nama saya Violet Hunter. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

"Saya John Watson, rekan kerja Sherlock," aku menyambut uluran tangan wanita itu, "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Nona Hunter."

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, Sherlock tiba-tiba muncul dengan jubah dan syal yang biasa dia pakai. Ia terlihat sangat rapi seolah hendak berpergian ke suatu tempat.

"Oh, Sherlock! Lama tak jumpa!" seru Hunter riang saat melihat Sherlock. Sherlock hanya tersenyum tipis untuk membalas sapaan Hunter.

"Tidak biasanya kau ke sini, Violet. Ada urusan penting denganku?" tanya Sherlock kepada Hunter. Suaranya masih terdengar dingin, namun aku merasa ada kelembutan yang tersembunyi dalam suaranya.

"Aku baru saja pindah kerja di dekat sini, jadi aku ingin sekalian mengunjungimu. Oh ya, aku juga sudah memasak _Spaghetti_ untukmu," Nona Hunter memberikan _lunch box_nya kepada Sherlock.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sherlock pendek seraya menerima _lunch box _itu.

Jarang-jarang kulihat Sherlock bisa begini akrab dengan seorang wanita. Aku sangat penasaran dengan hubungan di antara mereka berdua. Pada akhirnya, aku pun nekat bertanya, "Maaf… Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah akrab satu sama lain. Kalian teman lama?"

"Bukan. Dia tunanganku," sahut Sherlock santai. Mendengar jawaban Sherlock, aku langsung terhenyak.

SHERLOCK. PUNYA. TUNANGAN.

Entah kenapa menyusun ketiga kata itu menjadi satu kalimat bagaikan menyusun pisau cukur, kulit pisang, dan rol rambut menjadi sebuah hiasan dinding; sungguh tidak rasional. Kupikir tidak ada seorang pun wanita di dunia ini yang sanggup berpacaran dengan Sherlock, apalagi sampai jadi tunangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau sudah punya tunangan?" tanyaku pada Sherlock dengan kekagetan yang masih belum sirna.

"Karena kau tidak pernah menanyakannya," sahut Sherlock dingin seperti biasa.

Nona Hunter tertawa kecil, "Ah, itu bukan masalah besar. Oh iya, aku baru tahu sekarang kau memiliki seorang _partner_, Sherlock."

"_Partner_? Ah, dia seorang dokter yang cuma bantu-bantu sedikit, nyaris tidak berguna di sini," sahut Sherlock dengan sadisnya.

"Kau mengejekku?" aku melirik Sherlock tajam.

"Aku tidak mengejekmu, aku mendeskripsikan dirimu[2]," sahut Sherlock enteng.

"Yah, aku senang kau tidak berubah, Sherlock," ucap Nona Hunter sambil tersenyum, "Kuharap kalian semua sehat selalu. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Nona Hunter pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan anggunnya. Aku terus menatap sosoknya yang menjauh dari pintu _Baker Street 221B_. Diam-diam terbersit kekaguman di hatiku pada wanita itu. Sherlock tampak sangat jinak padanya. Violet Hunter pastilah bukan wanita biasa.

=0=0=0=

Keesokan harinya, pintu _flat _kami kembali diketuk. Kali ini Greg Lestrade dan beberapa polisi yang datang.

"Bergembiralah, Sherlock. Setelah sekian lama tidak ada kasus menarik, kali ini ada kasus yang kurasa bisa mengenyangkanmu," ucap Lestrade.

"Baguslah, Lestrade. Aku sangat bosan karena sudah tidak ada kasus menarik di London hingga akhir-akhir ini aku mulai merindukan Moriarty," sahut Sherlock, "Nah, sekarang cepat beritahu apa kasusnya."

Lestrade menyerahkan foto seorang anak lelaki kecil pada Sherlock, "Oliver Rucastle, anak lelaki bungsu dari keluarga Rucastle yang masih berusia 6 tahun, sejak kemarin menghilang bersama dengan guru privatnya."

"Dan siapa nama guru privatnya itu?" tanya Sherlock lagi.

"Violet Hunter."

Semua kepala di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang sudah tidak asing itu. Di sana Mycroft Holmes sudah berdiri dengan santainya.

"Aku datang ke sini karena kasus ini melibatkan orang yang kukenal," jelas Mycroft sambil melangkah masuk ke _flat_ kami, "Sungguh mengejutkan kali ini Violet juga ikut terlibat."

"Jadi yang dimaksud pekerjaan baru oleh Nona Hunter itu adalah menjadi guru privat Oliver Rucastle?" tanyaku.

"Begitulah. Sebelumnya Violet bekerja di Hampshire. Kemarin Violet meneleponku dan mengabarkan bahwa sekarang ia bekerja di London. Tidak kusangka tiba-tiba ia menghilang," jelas Mycroft.

"Angin apa yang membawamu kemari, Mycroft? Kau tidak sibuk dengan dietmu?" tanya Sherlock sarkastik pada kakak kandungnya itu. Sherlock kali ini tampak lebih kesal pada Mycroft daripada biasanya. Apakah itu gara-gara Nona Hunter menelepon Mycroft?

"Dietku sudah bukan masalah besar lagi, Sherlock. Aku khawatir pada Violet dan aku yakin kau pasti lebih khawatir," jawab Mycroft.

"Lagakmu seolah kau belum menikah saja," sahut Sherlock, "Bagaimana kabar Audrey, istrimu? Aku yakin ia tidak akan baik-baik saja kalau mengetahui apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang."

"Sayangnya, justru Audrey sendiri yang menyuruhku ke sini, Sherlock. Dia bilang mungkin kau sedang menangis dan aku harus menghiburmu. Tentu saja aku pasti akan ke sini, tapi bukan untuk menghiburmu," Mycroft menjawab dengan enteng.

Lelah menghadapi Mycroft, Sherlock langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Lestrade, "Sekarang apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan untuk menemukan Violet dan anak itu?"

Sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sherlock, Lestrade menyerahkan selembar kertas kepadanya. Hanya ada deretan huruf dan symbol tidak jelas di kertas itu:

**E/ZF/XD/FZ/ZD/XC/RE/FZ/FD/XS/RE/XR/ZE/ZC/X0/R**

Sherlock mengamati kertas itu dengan seksama. Seperti biasa analisis cepat sedang terjadi di otaknya.

"Bagaimana, Sherlock?" tanya Lestrade, "Kau sudah menemukan sesu—"

"Kode ini jelas sebenarnya merujuk pada penggunaan _keyboard_ BlackBerry dan ASCII. Pertama-tama, perhatikan huruf E yang tertulis di awal kode ini dan perhatikan tombol _keyboard_ BlackBerry. Di atas huruf E pada _keyboard_ BlackBerry ada angka 2, yang dalam kode ASCII berarti "Permulaan teks". Selanjunya kita lihat huruf ZF. Di atas huruf Z pada _keyboard_ ada angka 7 dan di atas huruf F ada 6, itu berarti angka 76 yang dalam kode desimal ASCII berarti huruf "L". Selanjutnya kita perhatikan huruf XD. Di atas huruf X dan D pada _keyboard _ada angka 8 dan 5, itu berarti 85 yang dalam kode desimal ASCII adalah huruf "U". Kita terus gunakan cara ini hingga di huruf terakhir. Hasilnya adalah sebuah frase yang berbunyi "LUCKY CAT SHOP". Petunjuk selanjutnya pasti ada di toko ini," seperti biasa Sherlock mengungkapkan hasil pemikirannya dengan gaya bicara yang datar dan cepat, nyaris tanpa jeda.

Lestrade berdecak kagum, "Kurasa memang kami selalu bisa mengandalkanmu, Sherlock."

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kalian andalkan selain aku," sahut Sherlock dingin, "Baik. Sekarang ayo kita ke sana."

"Hei Sherlock, seharusnya bukan kau yang memberi perintah, 'kan?" omel Lestrade.

"Kurasa dia sedang khawatir pada Violet Hunter. Wanita itu tunangannya Sherlock," aku mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Lestrade.

Lestrade menatapku terkejut, lalu dengan prihatin menepuk pundakku, "Jangan cemburu, John."

"Lestrade, harus berapa kali kubilang bahwa aku bukan _gay_?" sahutku sambil memutar bola mata.

=0=0=0=

Sesaat kemudian, aku, Sherlock, Lestrade, dan polisi-polisi lainnya sudah berada di luar _Baker Street 221B_. Mycroft sudah kembali ke kantornya setelah memastikan bahwa kami akan mencari Nona Hunter.

Sebelum aku masuk ke mobil patroli, aku sempat melihat ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi kami. Pemuda itu tampak sedang menanti sesuatu, namun aku merasa ia sedang mengawasi kami. Meskipun begitu, kupikir itu bukan masalah besar sehingga aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi.

Mobil patroli yang kami tumpangi segera menuju ke Lucky Cat Shop. Seperti biasa, aku duduk di samping Sherlock. Ia sedang menatap kertas bertuliskan kode dari Lestrade dengan serius. Kurasa ini aneh karena kode itu sudah dipecahkan dan seharusnya sudah tidak penting lagi. Mungkin Sherlock memang benar-benar khawatir pada Nona Hunter.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya kami sampai di Lucky Cat Shop. Begitu kami memasuki toko, si penjaga toko tampak sangat terkejut. Yah, kurasa siapa pun akan terkejut kalau tiba-tiba didatangi polisi sebanyak ini.

"Apakah kau pernah melihat seorang wanita berambut merah dan seorang anak lelaki kecil mengunjungi toko ini?" Sherlock langsung bertanya kepada penjaga toko itu. Penjaga toko itu hanya bengong saat ditanya Sherlock.

"CEPAT JAWAB!" bentak Sherlock garang. Sudah kuduga pasti akan seperti ini.

Dengan takut-takut, si penjaga toko itu menjawab, "Kemarin memang ada seorang wanita berambut merah dan seorang anak kecil datang ke toko ini. Wanita itu menitipkan anak kecil itu di sini dan ia langsung pergi begitu saja."

"Di mana anak kecil itu sekarang? Ia sedang dicari keluarganya," tanya Lestrade.

Saat itulah seorang anak lelaki tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam toko. Sosok anak itu sama persis dengan anak dalam foto yang dilihat Sherlock. Tidak salah lagi, anak ini pasti Oliver Rucastle.

"Mana Miss Hunter?" tanya Oliver, "Kenapa ia tidak kembali juga?"

Lestrade langsung mendekati Oliver, "Miss Hunter akan segera kembali, Nak. Kami di sini mau menjemputmu pulang. Orangtuamu sudah menunggu."

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus memberikan ini pada Miss Hunter? Ia memberikan ini padaku dan menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan kepadanya saat ia sudah kembali nanti," Oliver mengeluarkan sebuah kertas putih yang dilipat menjadi empat bagian. Sherlock dan aku ikut mengamati kertas itu.

Di kertas yang terlipat itu secara mengejutkan ada tulisan "untuk Sherlock Holmes".

"Kertas ini adalah surat untukku, Nak," Sherlock dengan tak sopannya menyambar kertas itu dari tangan Oliver dan membuka lipatan kertas itu. Rupanya memang ada yang tertulis di situ:

_**Sherlock,**_

_**JANGAN sentuh **_**lunch box**_** itu.**_

_**Violet**_

"Lestrade, kau kembalikan dulu anak itu ke keluarganya. Aku harus kembali ke _Baker Street_," seru Sherlock sambil bergegas keluar dari toko, "John, ikut aku!"

Bersama Sherlock, aku kembali ke _Baker Street_ dengan taksi.

"Apa yang mau kau cari di _Baker Street_? Apakah ada petunjuk dari surat itu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku sudah mengenal Violet sejak kecil dan aku sudah paham kode-kode rahasia darinya," ucap Sherlock, "Kode yang tersembunyi di surat barusan sangat sederhana. Saking sederhananya, hanya sedikit orang yang bisa memahaminya. Intinya, kata yang semuanya dicetak capital memiliki arti yang berkebalikan dengan arti sesungguhnya."

"Berarti isi surat yang sebenarnya adalah _'Sentuh _lunch box_ itu' _atau semacamnya_, _begitu?" tebakku.

"Yah. Begitulah," sahut Sherlock.

"Berarti petunjuk berikutnya ada di _lunch box _itu," gumamku.

Taksi yang kami tumpangi akhirnya sampai di _Baker Street_. Kami segera mengambil _lunch box _yang kemarin diberikan Violet. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dengan _lunch box _itu.

"Ini dia…" Sherlock menemukan sesuatu di alas _lunch box_. Rupanya sudah ada sesuatu yang tertulis di sana:

_**Fagus sylvatica**_

"Ini adalah nama latin dari pohon _Copper beech_", jelas Sherlock, "Kau tentunya sudah mengerti 'kan, John?"

"_Copper Beeches_… Bukankah itu juga nama salah satu rumah paling mewah di London?" tanyaku, "Di halaman rumah itu juga ada sebuah pohon _Copper beech_ yang sangat besar."

"Benar. Rumah itu dihuni oleh salah satu keluarga terpandang di London. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah kediaman keluarga Rucastle. Kita harus ke sana, John!" seru Sherlock.

Kami berdua akhirnya kembali mencegat taksi dan menuju ke _Copper Beeches_. Selama di taksi, aku menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang tengah menguntit taksi kami. Pengemudi mobil itu adalah pemuda berambut pirang yang kulihat tadi.

Aku menelan ludah. Kurasa kasus ini akan menjadi lebih rumit daripada dugaanku.

=0=0=0=

Sesampainya kami di _Copper Beeches_, Lestrade langsung menyambut kami. Ia dan kawan-kawannya baru saja mengembalikan Oliver kepada keluarganya di _Copper Beeches_ ini.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini, Sherlock? Apakah petunjuk selanjutnya mengarah ke rumah ini?" tanya Lestrade.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Apakah kau menemukan sesuatu di rumah ini?" tanya Sherlock.

"Tidak. Kami tidak menemukan apa pun… Kecuali permintaan dari Tuan dan Nyonya Rucastle untuk menangkap Violet Hunter sebagai tersangka penculikan Oliver," jawab Lestrade lirih. Ia tampak menyesal.

Aku melirik kepada Sherlock. Sudah kuduga, wajah sahabat baikku ini berubah mengerikan begitu Lestrade selesai bicara. Sebelum kusadari, Sherlock sudah berlari meninggalkanku dan Lestrade serta mendekati pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri tak jauh dari _Copper Beeches_. Rupanya perubahan ekspresi Sherlock bukan karena mendengar kabar buruk dari Lestrade, melainkan karena ia melihat pemuda itu.

"Laki-laki sialan! Apa maksudmu menguntit kami dari tadi, hah!? Apa pula maksud pistol ini!?" Sherlock tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya saat ia melabrak pemuda itu sambil merebut pistol di saku baju si pemuda dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Aku sendiri terkejut saat menyadari bahwa pemuda itu membawa pistol.

Pemuda itu tampak _shock_ hingga tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Sherlock pasti sudah menghajarnya seandainya aku dan Lestrade tidak segera menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku, John!" seru Sherlock berang.

"Tidak akan! Tahan dirimu, Sherlock! Jangan buat keributan di sini!" seruku.

Lestrade memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menarik si pemuda menjauh dari Sherlock. Ia kemudian menanyai pemuda itu, "Benarkah yang dikatakan Sherlock? Apakah kamu sudah menguntitnya sejak tadi?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk lemah, "Maaf… Sejak tadi aku bermaksud meminta tolong pada Mr. Sherlock. Akan tetapi, beliau terus sibuk dengan polisi sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dan segera mengajak beliau bicara saat urusannya dengan polisi sudah selesai."

Emosi Sherlock tampak sedikit mereda saat ia mendengar penjelasan si pemuda, "Kalau begitu, cepat katakan apa keperluanmu denganku sekarang!"

"Namaku Hugo Claythorne[4]. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, tunanganku Alice Rucastle tiba-tiba tak bisa lagi kuhubungi. Ia juga mendadak tidak pernah muncul dari rumah. Aku terus mencoba mendatangi rumah ini untuk menemuinya, namun pelayan rumah selalu mengatakan bahwa ia menolak menemuiku. Kemarin aku melihat Alice akhirnya keluar dari rumah bersama adiknya, Oliver. Aku berusaha untuk mengajaknya bicara, namun ia lebih dulu kabur menghindariku. Pada akhirnya aku kehilangan jejaknya dan aku memutuskan minta tolong pada Anda untuk menemukannya," jelas pemuda bernama Claythorne itu.

"Kemarin? Bukankah kemarin yang pergi bersama Oliver adalah Nona Hunter?" tanyaku bingung.

Otak Sherlock langsung bekerja cepat, "Claythorne, tunjukkan foto tunanganmu itu!"

Claythorne langsung mengambil dompetnya dan menunjukkan fotonya bersama seorang wanita muda yang sangat mirip dengan Nona Hunter, terutama rambut merah panjangnya. Bedanya, wanita muda ini tampak lebih polos dan lugu.

"Wanita ini mirip sekali dengan Violet Hunter! Apakah ini putri dari keluarga Rucastle ini?" tanya Lestrade.

"Benar. Tidak biasanya Alice menghindariku. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya," ucap Claythorne.

"Yang menghindarimu kemarin itu Violet Hunter, guru privat Oliver yang kebetulan sangat mirip dengan tunanganmu. Alice kemungkinan besar masih ada di dalam rumah ini, dalam kondisi yang tidak menyenangkan," jelas Sherlock, "Ini tidak wajar. Aku harus menyelidikinya. Violet pasti ikut terlibat dalam hal ini."

Tanpa meminta persetujuanku dan Lestrade, Sherlock langsung mendekati pintu gerbang _Copper Beeches_ dan meminta izin pada petugas keamanan rumah untuk menemui Tuan Rucastle. Petugas keamanan yang sepertinya sudah mengenal Sherlock langsung membukakan pintu dengan senang hati. Aku pun segera mengikuti Sherlock masuk ke halaman _Copper Beeches_. Rupanya hanya aku dan Sherlock yang diizinkan masuk. Claythorne yang mencoba untuk masuk langsung diusir. Lestrade sendiri tidak ikut masuk, kurasa karena ia tidak yakin bisa menemukan sesuatu di rumah ini.

Sesaat kemudian, kami sudah berada di ruang tamu _Copper Beeches_. Di atas ruang tamu tergantung lampu kristal yang besar dengan desain yang indah. Sofa ruang tamu juga sangat lembut dan nyaman. Belum lagi perabotan, lukisan, dan patung yang dipajang di ruang tamu. Aku jadi merasa berat jika membayangkan berapa banyak biaya yang dihabiskan hanya untuk isi ruang tamu ini.

Tak lama berselang, seorang pria setengah baya muncul, lalu menyambut Sherlock dan aku.

"Mr. Sherlock Holmes, bukan? Senang bertemu dengan Anda," ucap pria itu ramah sambil menjabat tangan Sherlock, "Ini pasti Dokter John H. Watson. Perkenalkan, saya Jephro Rucastle, kepala keluarga ini."

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Tuan Rucastle. Langsung saja ke pokok masalah. Bukankah Anda ingin Violet Hunter ditangkap atas tuduhan penculikan? Izinkan saya memeriksa rumah ini karena saya yakin Violet Hunter pasti ada di suatu tempat dalam bangunan ini," ucap Sherlock _to the point _dengan tanpa emosi.

Tuan Rucastle tampak sedikit terkejut, lalu ekspresi wajahnya kembali melunak, "Begitukah, Mr. Holmes? Kalau begitu, silakan selidiki rumah ini. Jangan sungkan untuk memberi tahu kami jika Violet Hunter sudah ditemukan. Wanita itu harus diberi hukuman yang setimpal supaya hal ini tidak terulang lagi."

Sherlock tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi dan segera berkeliling sambil mengamat-amati setiap sudut rumah ini, begitu pula denganku.

"Kau sudah menemukan petunjuk berikutnya di rumah ini?" tanyaku kepada Sherlock sambil berbisik.

"Sebenarnya, petunjuk yang diberikan Violet itu tidak menunjuk pada rumah ini, John," sahut Sherlock dingin.

Aku mengerinyitkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir _Copper Beeches _hanya nama rumah ini saja? Ayolah John. Ada lagi sesuatu yang bernama _Copper beech _di rumah ini," sergah Shrelock.

Saat itulah aku langsung memahami maksud Sherlock, "Pohon itu!"

"Benar. Pohon _Copper beech_ itu ada di halaman belakang rumah ini. Pohon itu juga yang kurasa membuat rumah ini dinamakan _Copper Beeches_," ucap Sherlock, "Sekarang kita harus menemukan jalan menuju halaman belakang rumah ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya di mana pintu menuju halaman belakang pada Tuan Rucastle tadi?" tanyaku.

"Karena Tuan Rucastle bukan orang yang tepat untuk ditanyai. Pria itu jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu," jawab Sherlock cepat, "Ayo John. Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu."

Begitulah pada akhirnya aku dan Sherlock menjelajahi rumah itu untuk mencari pintu menuju halaman belakang. Selama menjelajah, aku terus berpikir tentang nasib Nona Hunter dan kaitannya dengan hal yang disembunyikan oleh Tuan Rucastle. Kurasa Nona Hunter bukanlah tipe wanita yang bisa menculik anak kecil, apalagi wanita itu sudah dikenal baik oleh Sherlock sang konsultan detektif. Kenyataannya, Violet justru meninggalkan banyak petunjuk kepada kami, seolah meminta pertolongan. Selain itu, nasib putri Tuan Rucastle, Alice, juga masih tidak jelas. Belum lagi wajahnya yang entah kenapa sangat mirip dengan Violet. Ada yang tidak wajar di sini.

Sherlock memang benar, Tuan Rucastle pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar.

=0=0=0=

Setelah hampir satu jam kami berputar-putar di dalam rumah, akhirnya kami sampai juga di halaman belakang. Rumah ini memang sungguh besar dan luas. Tidak salah jika publik menganggapnya sebagai salah satu tempat termewah di London.

Di depan kami ada sebuah pohon _Copper beech_ yang besar dan tinggi menjulang. Aku mengamat-amati pohon itu dengan konsentrasi penuh. Sama sekali tidak ada yang ganjil di sana.

"Kau sudah menemukan sesuatu, Sherlock?" aku bertanya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, Sherlock mulai mengitari pohon itu. Aku pun mengikutinya dan menemukan tumpukan ranting tajam yang sangat banyak di bawah pohon. Masih dalam keadaan diam, Sherlock mulai menyingkirkan ranting-ranting itu dengan kakinya. Tanpa disuruh, aku langsung membantu.

Setelah ranting-ranting itu bersih, muncullah pemandangan yang mengejutkan di hadapan kami. Di bawah pohon rupanya ada lubang kecil yang cukup untuk dimasuki manusia! Ranting-ranting itu dimaksudkan untuk menutupi lubang tersebut.

"Kita masuk?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja," sahut Sherlock.

Sherlock masuk ke dalam lubang itu dan aku menyusul di belakangnya. Lubang itu cukup kecil sehingga kami harus merangkak agar bisa masuk. Lubang itu terhubung dengan terowongan kecil yang gelap. Nyaris tidak ada cahaya di dalam sehingga kami harus menggunakan senter agar bisa terus merangkak.

Terowongan kecil itu rupanya cukup panjang. Aku berpikir apakah terowongan ini memang ada ujungnya saat Sherlock tiba-tiba memberi isyarat untuk berhenti.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya, penasaran.

"Lihat saja sendiri," Sherlock memiringkan tubuhnya sambil menyorotkan senter untuk memperlihatkan pemandangan di hadapannya kepadaku.

Di hadapan Sherlock ada lubang lagi. Lubang itu sepertinya mengarah pada sebuah ruangan yang lebih besar. Ada sedikit sumber cahaya dari ruangan itu.

"Waspadalah. Mungkin saja ada jebakan di sini," ucap Sherlock sambil merangkak melewati lubang itu dengan hati-hati. Aku menyusulnya di belakang dengan kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi. Suasana ini entah kenapa mengingatkanku dengan saat-saat aku bertugas di Afghanistan.

"Mmmff!"

Suara seorang wanita!

Sherlock dan aku segera menuju ke asal suara. Suara itu terdengar lagi saat kami melangkah. Sepertinya pemilik suara ini berusaha untuk meminta tolong saat ia mengetahui ada manusia lain selain dirinya.

Kami terus melangkah hingga kami menemukan sosok seorang wanita yang sedang terbaring di lantai dengan tubuh terikat tali dan mulut yang diikat kain. Rambut merah panjang wanita itu membuatku langsung mengenali siapa dirinya.

"Violet!"

Sherlock dengan agak panik (atau mungkin sangat panik? Entahlah. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Sherlock selalu berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya) segera mendekati Nona Hunter dan berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya. Aku sendiri membantu melepaskan kain yang mengikat mulutnya. Sesaat kemudian, kain yang mengikat mulutnya berhasil kulepas lebih dulu.

"Syukurlah kalian datang!" seru Nona Hunter, "Tuan Rucastle menyekapku di sini sejak kemarin malam! Sepertinya ia benar-benar berniat untuk membunuhku!"

"Ceritakan selengkapnya tentang apa yang sudah terjadi denganmu," perintah Sherlock pada Nona Hunter sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuh Nona Hunter.

"Seminggu yang lalu, aku mulai bekerja di sini sebagai guru privat Oliver. Sebenarnya lowongan pekerjaan sebagai guru privat Oliver yang dipasang keluarga Rucastle sudah tampak ganjil. Mereka entah kenapa menginginkan guru privat dengan rambut merah panjang. Aku sendiri awalnya tidak ambil pusing, apalagi upah pekerjaan ini sangat tinggi. Awalnya semuanya berjalan dengan baik sampai aku merasa selalu diamati oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang dari jendela saat sedang mengajar Oliver di lantai dua. Aku sempat mengadukan hal ini kepada Tuan Rucastle, namun ia memintaku untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tiga hari sesudah aku mulai bekerja, di lantai tiga aku menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang berlubang di sana-sini, ruangan yang sangat kontras dengan ruangan lainnya. Saat aku mencoba mengintip melalui lubang di pintu itu, aku melihat sebuah mata yang sedang menatapku dari dalam ruangan. Aku menjerit kaget dan langsung lari. Saat itulah Tuan Rucastle tanpa sengaja berpapasan denganku. Ia mengatakan bahwa di ruangan itu memang ada anjing Tuan Rucastle yang sudah tua dan aku tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan kejadian itu. Akan tetapi, sejak saat itu aku selalu diteror oleh Tuan Rucastle. Ia bahkan pernah mencoba menjatuhkan vas bunga dari lantai dua saat aku berjalan di lantai satu. Aku semakin takut hingga aku memutuskan untuk diam-diam minta tolong padamu untuk memecahkan misteri di rumah ini, termasuk soal kejahatan Tuan Rucastle dengan menyembunyikan kode rahasia di _lunch box_ yang kuberikan kemarin. Setelah itu, aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari _Copper Beeches_. Akan tetapi, Oliver yang melihatku keluar entah kenapa memaksaku untuk mengizinkannya ikut. Aku akhirnya meninggalkan pesan "_Lucky Cat Shop_" dan membawa Oliver berjalan-jalan. Aku juga merasa jika aku membawa Oliver, keluarga Rucastle pasti akan melaporkanku ke polisi dan kau pasti juga akan ikut terlibat dalam hal ini. Setelah menitipkan Oliver di _Lucky Cat Shop_, aku segera melarikan diri ke tempat lain. Dalam perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja mulutku dibekap dari belakang dan aku dibius. Begitu aku sadar, aku sudah ada di sini dalam kondisi terikat."

"Semuanya sudah jelas," Sherlock akhirnya berhasil melepaskan tali yang mengikat Nona Hunter.

"Kau sudah memecahkannya?" tanya Nona Hunter.

"Sosok yang dikurung dalam ruangan dengan pintu berlubang-lubang itu pasti Alice Rucastle, putri Tuan Rucastle. Pertunangan Alice dengan Claythorne tidak disetujui sehingga ia dikurung agar tidak dapat menemui tunangannya. Sementara itu, Claythorne yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini terus mengunjungi _Copper Beeches_ dengan harapan ia dapat menemui tunangannya lagi. Untuk membuat Claythorne berhenti mengunjungi _Copper Beeches_, keluarga Rucastle sengaja menyewa guru privat berambut merah panjang yang sangat mirip dengan Alice, yakni Violet, serta memperkerjakannya di ruangan lantai dua yang terlihat dari luar agar Claythorne menyangka Violet sebagai Alice dan berpikir bahwa 'Alice' sudah tidak menghiraukannya lagi. Dengan demikian, Claythorne dapat pergi dengan sendirinya. Sayangnya, Violet menemukan tempat Alice disembunyikan sehingga sekarang keluarga Rucastle berniat untuk melenyapkan Violet agar kebenaran tentang Alice tidak terungkap lebih jauh," jelas Sherlock dengan cepat.

"Kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu hanya dengan mendengar cerita Nona Hunter dan Claythorne barusan?" tanyaku.

"Deduksi adalah spesialisasiku, John. Kujelaskan padamu juga kau tidak akan mengerti," sahut Sherlock.

Suara tepuk tangan tiba-tiba membahana di ruangan ini. Rupanya tanpa kami sadari, Tuan Rucastle sudah ada di sini dan mendengarkan Sherlock sejak tadi.

"Brilian, Tuan Sherlock," ucap Tuan Rucastle sambil tersenyum licik sementara kami menatapnya dengan terkejut, "Kau memang detektif yang paling hebat di seluruh London. Hanya saja, detektif sehebat apa pun juga bisa berbuat salah, bukan? Izinkan aku mengoreksi kesalahanmu. Kau kira mengapa aku sebagai tuan rumah ini tadi tidak memandumu saat berjalan mengelilingi rumah?"

"Karena kau tahu diri bahwa kau adalah orang bodoh yang bisa mengganggu penyelidikanku sewaktu-waktu jika kau memanduku saat menyelidiki rumah?" Sherlock menjawab dengan sarkastik.

"Hah, ada untungnya juga foto lama keluarga ini tidak ada yang dipajang di koridor rumah," kata Tuan Rucastle, "Itu semua karena aku bukanlah pemilik rumah ini, Tuan Sherlock. Aku bergabung di keluarga ini sebagai suami kedua Miranda Rucastle, nyonya rumah ini. Seluruh kekayaan Rucastle pada awalnya adalah milik istriku dan ia mewariskannya pada Alice! Sebagai tuan rumah Rucastle yang sekarang, bukankah aku berhak mendapatkan lebih? Awalnya aku meminta Alice untuk mengalihkan harta warisan itu kepadaku, namun ia menolak! Benar-benar anak kurang ajar. Itulah sebabnya sekarang aku mengurungnya di ruangan itu sampai ia mau menandatangani surat pengalihan warisan. Tunangan Alice bisa mengganggu rencanaku jika ia dibiarkan terus menunggu Alice sehingga aku berniat untuk membuatnya menjauh. Tak kusangka pada akhirnya Nona Hunter juga berpotensi untuk menghancurkan rencanaku! Apa boleh buat, dia juga harus disingkirkan… Selagi para polisi sibuk mengobrak-abrik seluruh London untuk mencari Nona Hunter, aku akan membunuh wanita ini dan membuang jenazahnya diam-diam. Kau dan temanmu itu bukan perkecualian, Tuan Sherlock."

Saat itulah aku mendengar suara gergaji mesin dari arah terowongan yang menjadi jalan keluar kami. Kami semua, kecuali Tuan Rucastle, terkesiap.

"Pohon _Copper beech _ini sudah cukup tua, Tuan Sherlock. Sudah waktunya ditebang. Oh, aku tidak perlu memberi tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian jika pohon ini benar-benar sudah tumbang, bukan?" Tuan Rucastle segera meninggalkan kami dan berlari menuju ke terowongan.

"JANGAN LARI!" seru Sherlock murka sambil berusaha menembak Tuan Rucastle dengan _revolver_nya. Akan tetapi, pria itu sudah terlanjur melarikan diri.

"Sialan," gerutu Sherlock, "Ayo cepat susul dia! Pohon ini tidak akan ditebang sebelum ia keluar dari sini!"

Aku dan Nona Hunter pun mengikuti Sherlock keluar dari ruangan ini. Saat kami masih berada di terowongan, langit-langit terowongan mulai berguncang disertai dengan deru gergaji mesin. Pohon ini benar-benar sudah hampir tumbang.

"Lebih cepat!" seru Sherlock.

"Akh! Sherlock, kakiku tersangkut!" seru Nona Hunter di belakangku tiba-tiba.

"Apa!?" Sherlock dan aku berseru, panik. Kami segera menghentikan langkah kami.

Saat itulah terdengar suara berdebum yang keras dengan guncangan yang luar biasa. Langit-langit terowongan runtuh dengan cepat dan sumber cahaya dari pintu keluar tiba-tiba lenyap. Terowongan pun langsung gelap seolah-olah mati lampu. Belum habis kepanikanku, reruntuhan terowongan tiba-tiba menimpa tubuhku sehingga aku terperangkap.

"John! Violet! Kalian tidak apa-apa!?" Sherlock segera menyalakan senter. Syukurlah ia tidak ikut tertimpa reruntuhan langit-langit terowongan.

"Sherlock, tolong aku…" kudengar suara rintihan Nona Hunter. Wanita itu sepertinya juga ikut terperangkap.

"Tunggu sebentar, Violet!" Sherlock segera menyingkirkan reruntuhan langit-langit terowongan dari atas tubuhku. Setelah aku terbebas, kami bersama-sama membebaskan Nona Hunter.

"Sialan. Pohon ini benar-benar sudah tumbang dan sepertinya sekarang mereka menimbun jalan keluar agar kita tidak bisa lolos," maki Sherlock dengan geram sambil berusaha menembak benda-benda yang menghalangi pintu keluar guna membuka jalan keluar bagi kami. Aku pun ikut mencoba hal yang sama. Akan tetapi, upaya kami sia-sia. Hingga semua peluru kami habis, jalan keluar tetap saja tertutup.

Aku mencoba menghubungi Lestrade, namun tidak ada sinyal telepon genggam di tempat ini.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Bertahan hidup," sahut Sherlock.

"Ini semua gara-gara aku," ucap Nona Hunter lirih, "Maafkan aku. Seandainya sejak awal aku tidak berkerja di sini, ini semua takkan terjadi."

"Jangan bicara. Oksigen semakin menipis," sahut Sherlock pendek.

Kami bertiga sontak tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Situasi ini gawat, benar-benar gawat. Sherlock Holmes saja tidak menemukan jalan keluar lain selain pasrah menerima keadaan, apalagi aku.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Sepertinya oksigen benar-benar sudah tidak mencukupi. Saat bayangan kematian sudah semakin jelas di benakku, Sherlock tiba-tiba mengeluarkan dua botol cadangan oksigen.

"Kalian berdua, pakai ini," ucap Sherlock dengan nada memerintah seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Nona Hunter.

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Kalian pakai saja ini dulu," sahut Sherlock.

"Aku menolak! Kamu harus memakai satu botol!" Nona Hunter dan aku kompak berseru,

"Serahkan yang satunya pada Nona Hunter!"

"Serahkan yang satunya pada Dokter Watson!"

Aku dan Nona Hunter kemudian saling berpandangan. Kali ini kami tidak kompak.

"Nona Hunter, aku mohon pakailah. Kau tidak boleh mati di sini," pintaku.

"Dokter Watson, Anda jauh lebih bisa diperlukan daripada aku! Andalah yang pantas menerima botol oksigen itu!" seru Nona Hunter bersikeras.

"Kalian berdua, DIAM! Pertengkaran kalian mempercepat kematian kita!" bentak Sherlock. Kami berdua langsung terdiam.

"Kau tidak perlu ragu, Sherlock. Jangan harap aku mau menerima botol itu. Itu hak Nona Hunter," ucapku pelan.

"Aku juga tidak sudi menggunakannya. Itu jatah Dokter Watson," Nona Hunter membalas perkataanku.

Sherlock hanya terdiam. Ia sendiri juga tidak berani menggunakan botol oksigen itu. Kami bertiga sekali lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Dalam hati memang aku merasa botol itu lebih baik digunakan oleh Sherlock dan Nona Hunter, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada ketakutan akan kematian di dalam hatiku. Sungguh memalukan! Padahal aku sudah pernah ada di medan perang sebelumnya!

Selagi kami masih terdiam, suara hantaman keras tiba-tiba terdengar dari pintu keluar. Kami bertiga langsung menoleh dan mendapati pintu keluar kini mulai terbuka bagi kami. Cahaya matahari perlahan-lahan masuk. Kami segera mendekati pintu keluar dan menemukan…

…sosok Mycroft, Lestrade, dan beberapa polisi tengah menanti kami di pintu keluar!

"Kalian tidak apa-apa!?" seru Lestrade.

"Kenapa kalian tidak datang lebih cepat? Dasar idiot," dengus Sherlock.

"Terima kasih, semuanya!" seruku senang.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kami bisa keluar," ucap Nona Hunter lega.

Kami bertiga segera keluar dari terowongan dan kembali ke halaman belakang _Copper Beeches_, yang kali ini tampak berbeda tanpa pohon _Copper beech_ yang menjulang tinggi.

"Selagi kalian ada di dalam, Claythorne tiba-tiba dihubungi oleh Alice. Alice dikurung di rumah ini dan sepertinya ada seorang pelayan yang diam-diam membebaskannya tanpa diketahui Tuan Rucastle. Gadis itu kemudian menceritakan semuanya kepada kami. Kami langsung bersiaga jika Tuan Rucastle akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada kalian. Kami yakin pria itu tidak akan tinggal diam jika rencananya ketahuan," jelas Lestrade.

"Bagus juga kau sudah memperhitungkan bahwa rencana Rucastle tua itu pasti akan ketahuan. Otakmu sudah mengalami kemajuan dalam berpikir, ya," ucap Sherlock. Aku sulit menganggap ucapannya itu sebagai pujian.

"Sekarang mana Claythorne?" tanyaku.

"Claythorne sudah pulang. Dia sudah tidak perlu mendatangi _Copper Beeches_ lagi karena Alice pasti baik-baik saja," jelas Lestrade lagi, "Oh iya, Tuan Rucastle juga sudah dibawa ke kantor polisi atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Violet?" tanya Mycroft khawatir. Aku melihat ekspresi wajah Sherlock langsung berubah saat mendengar pertanyaan Mycroft.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sherlock dan Dokter Watson berusaha keras untuk memecahkan kasus ini dan menolongku. Aku berhutang budi pada mereka dan pada kalian juga," jawab Nona Hunter sambil tersenyum.

"Mycroft, kurasa ini bukan urusanmu. Ada apa lagi kamu kemari?" tanya Sherlock tanpa sungkan.

"Aku hanya memastikan istriku nanti tidak akan mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu," sahut Mycroft enteng, "Yah, baguslah kalau semuanya sudah beres. Aku pergi dulu."

"Titip salam untukmu istrimu, Mycroft," ucap Nona Hunter.

Mycroft tersenyum penuh arti dan segera meninggalkan _Copper Beeches_.

"Mycroft rupanya juga tidak berubah," Nona Hunter berkomentar sambil tersenyum, "Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, sejak kecil sampai remaja aku menyukai Mycroft, namun ia tidak pernah berminat denganku. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan setuju saja saat aku ditunangkan dengan Sherlock."

"Sekarang Anda masih menyukainya?" tanyaku.

"Jelas tidak! Mycroft sudah menikah, bukan?" seru Nona Hunter sambil tertawa.

"Baguslah," aku bergumam sambil tersenyum puas, untuk Sherlock.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang perlu kami lakukan untuk membantu kepolisian, aku dan Sherlock kembali ke _Baker Street 221B. _Nona Hunter sendiri memutuskan untuk mengurus pengunduran dirinya dari pekerjaan di _Copper Beeches_ dan segera kembali ke Hampshire. Entah kenapa dia tidak mau bekerja di London. Sherlock pasti kecewa.

Selama perjalanan di taksi, kami terlalu lelah untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat lipatan kertas putih yang diselipkan di saku bajuku. Aku tidak ingat pernah meletakkan benda apa pun di saku. Dengan penasaran, aku mengambil kertas itu. Ada sesuatu yang tertulis di sana:

_**Dokter Watson,**_

_**Tolong JAUHI Sherlock. Dia TIDAK membutuhkanmu. Kuharap kita TIDAK akan bertemu lagi.**_

_**Violet Hunter**_

Aku tersenyum saat membacanya. Violet Hunter memang bukan wanita biasa.

=0=0=0=

Glosarium

[1] Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get – Mrs. Gump (Forrest Gump)

[2] I'm not insulting you, I'm describing you – N.N.

[3]Kode ini saya dapatkan dari film "Sherlock Holmes 2: A Game of Shadows". Menurut film itu, kode ini adalah kode yang bisa dipakai Sherlock dan Mycroft saat kecil.

[4]Hugo Claythorne adalah gabungan dari nama dua tokoh dalam novel Agatha Christie yang berjudul _"And Then There Were None"_, yakni Hugo Hamilton dan Vera Elizabeth Claythorne. Kedua orang ini adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah mengakhiri hubungan mereka saat cerita dimulai. Pekerjaan Vera di novel ini sama dengan pekerjaan Violet Hunter di cerita aslinya (_The Adventure of the Copper Beeches_), yakni _governess_ alias guru privat. Itulah sebabnya saya tergoda untuk menggunakan nama Vera dan juga Hugo dalam cerita ini ^^

Audrey Holmes adalah OC Silvermoonarisato. Untuk Violet Hunter... Well, saya nggak bisa bilang dia itu OC-nya seseorang, soalnya dia muncul di buku "Sherlock Holmes" karangan Sir Arthur Conan Doyle...

Oliver Rucastle dan Miranda Rucastle adalah nama bikinan saya, saudara-saudara. Nggak usah di_search_ di Google, yak.

**A/N:** Hmm, kenapa fanfic ini lama-lama jadi condong ke John x Violet ya? *plak* Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk Silvermoonarisato, senior saya dalam dunia fanfiksi yang oke abis! Tetap semangat, _oneesama! _Xd Dari rumor yang saya tahu, Violet Hunter dan Mary Morstan akan muncul di Sherlock season 3. Yah, mari kita bersiap-siap akan segala kemungkinan~

_Thanks for reading! Review, please?_


End file.
